


My Little Angelic Devil

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bible verses, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cleansing Academy, Devil!Naruto, Holy Knights, I dunno anything about religion but here we go, M/M, Priests, Top Uchiha Sasuke, devilau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: Naruto is a Demon who has an eye for a handsome and sexy man in church since youth, but he's a follower of the church.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	1. First Day; Part 1: Past

"Mother, why do we go to church?" The innocent boy asked his dear mother to fulfill his curiosity. “For the Lord to save us from our sins." "Why do we want him to save us from our sins?" "So we can go to heaven." "What's heaven?" "A paradise you'll live in freedom when you die." The son wanted to go to this place called "Heaven" because it's a paradise. He may just find perfect happiness there. 

They walked to the church and there they greeted the people they knew. Sasuke didn't bother introduce because his mother always does it for him, so he went to group of other children around his age. "Guys look! I'm an airplane!" "Hah! I'm a submarine!" "Cheh! I'm a bee!" "Aww! I want do be a bee! Fine I'll be a parrot!" "I'll be a horse!" "I'm a crab!" "You guys suck! Mine is the best because I'm a chicken nugget!" 

Sasuke cringed at the group of kids of what they are talking about. He walked away from the group and searched for something more entertaining. He found a door, but it's slightly opened. His parents still haven't noticed his disappearance and they believe he is playing with the other kids. He quietly went to the door, opened it, and walked in. Wind flowed through his hair and a shiver went down his spine when he heard a quiet voice, "Why are you here?" 

He froze that he got caught. He looked around wide eyed, "Er- I didn't mean to-". The door closed and he stood there frozen. The voice came back. "Are you scared?" He scoffed in pride. "No I'm not..!" He realized how sweet the voice is. He already loved it and couldn't wait to meet this person. "I guess... You may see me." The voice said softly. 

Sasuke impatiently waited for this person to show up. He was about to leave, thinking that it's a prank, but soon stopped when he heard soft taps on the floor. He was grabbing the handle, and the taps soon stopped. "Leaving so soon?" The voice was like music in his ears. I looked behind him where the voice was produced. He saw a boy with a orange dress that goes to the middle of his thighs, the shoulders are shown, he has sleeves that go from his wrist to the middle of his upper arm, a fluffy white turtle neck, the upper chest of the dress is blue, his eyes are every shade of blue, and his three whisker marks. 

Sasuke hated to admit that the boy was very cute. He noticed a black tail with a arrow on the tip flick behind the boy. "I don't see a cat..." Sasuke thought. "Oi! Don't stare at my tail, Pervert!" The blonde said loudly with a blush. Sasuke now doesn't give a fuck anymore. He liked the feisty, cute blonde. "I never seen someone with a tail," Sasuke admitted, "And, I'm not a pervert." Blonde scowled at him, "Next time don't stare at it!" He crossed his arms with a huff and turned away. 

Sasuke made his way to the blonde. The blonde was the same height as Sasuke, he realized that the blonde has blue heels on. "Boys aren't supposed to wear heels, or a dress. Only girls can." Sasuke pointed out, which made the blonde boy frown. "So what!? What if I'm a boy!? I like them!" The blonde faced his back onto the raven, flicking his tail in annoyance in the process. He wondered if the tail is fake, also the small wings on his back. Sasuke, wanting to fill his curiosity, couldn't resist and reached out, grabbed the flicking tail, and pulled it. 

He froze when the blonde made a noise, which made the him blush. Wanting to hear the beautiful sound from the blonde again, he pulled it once more, but harder. The boy moaned loudly and turned his head only to look at the raven with tears welled up in his eyes. "You are a sick pervert!" He pulled his tail out of Sasuke's grasp and jumped back to create some distance in between them. The tail wrapped around himself and he coward down and hugged his knees to his chest. 

Sasuke didn't know what he did, but he was sure that it he wanted to do it again. "I'm not a pervert, Dobe." The blonde then stood up and pointed a finger at him. "You looked at my tail, you grabbed my tail, and you pulled my tail when I specifically told you not to look at it, Perv!" He yelled. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You didn't tell me that I couldn't touch, or pull your tail." The blonde clenched his teeth together in anger. "Teme!!" He yelled, "Why did I even let you see me!" 

Sasuke got closer to the blonde and the blonde stood there in silence, wondering what the boy is doing. "You have horns." Sasuke hummed as he touched them. The blonde blushed at the closeness he is with the boy. "What are you?" Sasuke asked. The blonde pushed him away. "None of your business." He crossed his arms and looked away. Sasuke was about to say something, but the blonde cut him off. "You better go. Your parents are searching for you." Sasuke looked behind him at the door to see his parents getting up to leave then looked back the blonde, but the blonde was gone. "Where are you!?" Sasuke asked loudly. Once again, a soft voice responded. "See you next week." 

The raven boy walked out of the place and went with group. He pretended to hang out with them in case he wasn't allowed to be there. "Son, let's go!" Fugaku, Sasuke's father, called out. Sasuke immediately went to his father and mother then left the church, but before he did, he looked at the door where he entered and met the blonde boy. 

Sasuke went home in his father's car. During the drive, his mother asked him something. "Sasuke, how was church?" Sasuke looked at his mother. "It was boring-" "Oh honey, for children it is. How about your new church friends?" Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't you play with them?" Sasuke shook his head. "What did you do then." "I saw a door slightly open and went in." Sasuke admitted. His mother sighed. "What did you do there? Were you allowed in there?" "I don't think so. I just went in then I found a blonde boy there." "What his name?" "I don't know." Mikoto frowned. "Is he your new freind?" "Not really." "Fine. Don't tell me anything." Mikoto huffed as looked back to the front of the road as if it were more entertaining. Sasuke's mind went back to the blonde boy. "Is he a human angel?" He thought with a small smile.


	2. Head or Tails; Part 2: Past

This is Sasuke's second day to church. After being dropped off, his parents ignored him and went with the other adults. Sasuke took the chance and went to the same door without being noticed. He didn't give a flying fuck if he gets in trouble. He wants to see the blonde again. 

He opened the door and went in. "Are you here?" He asked. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he froze. "Why are you here, young man?" A man asked. Sasuke turned to look at him, "I'm new here and yesterday I went in because I loved the peace and quiet." Sasuke answered. The man chuckled, "Why don't you play with the other boys?" Sasuke's nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction, "No thanks. They're too childish." "Who knows. You might have some fun-" "I don't want to." "Alright, young man. You may come here every week. After all, when I also go here for peace and quiet, but-"

The man stopped talking after. "But..?" Sasuke dragged out the word as he rose an eyebrow. "But..." The man continued, "The room also has a demon in there. It is a tamed one, so you should be safe. I never seen it, but it doesn't hurt anyone. Can you keep it a secret, young man?" The man asked. Sasuke nodded immediately. "I will." "Now go in there and relax." The man chuckled. "I do believe you know when to get out. Have a good day." then he closed the door. 

Sasuke walked to the cemented bench and sat down. He looked around to see if the blonde would be here. Then hands covered his eyes and lips connected to his earlobe. "Guess who~?" A voice asked. Sasuke took action; he grabbed the person's wrists, turned around, and pinned the person on the wall. Sasuke finally saw who it was. It was the blonde boy, but he was wearing such clothes that made the raven's heart thump loudly. 

The blonde boy watched as the raven looked at him and slowly raking his eyes down his body. He had a black corset that has strings connecting to his choker, short black shorts, black fingerless gloves that stop an inch above the elbow, and black leather boot heels that has a string tie it up, belts to attach, and go to the middle of his thighs. The blonde took notice that the raven stared at his thighs. "And you say that you're not a perv." He muttered. 

Sasuke let's go of him and sat back down on the bench. "So~ What did you come here for?" The blonde lied on his stomache, his legs swung in the air in entertainment, his elbows on the bench and the palms of his hands supported his head to look at the raven, and his tail flicked side to side. "To be away from the other kids." Sasuke answered. 

The blonde had a mischievous look in his blue eye, but soon faded away when he realized the raven's attention went to his tail again. "Oi! Pervert, my eyes are here!" The boy snapped his fingers and pointed out a number two at his eyes to show where his eyes are with the same hand. "I'm not a pervert." Sasuke said. The blonde huffed. "Says the one staring at my tail." Sasuke was curious. "It's just a tail." 

The blonde glared at him. "It's a tail for you, but it's a private part for me!" "So hide it." "I can't!" Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Why?" "I can't control it yet!" Sasuke sighed and looked at the blond's tail again. "He-hey! Stop it, Teme!" The blonde yelled and flicked Sasuke's forehead hard. "I'll pull your tail again if you do that again." Sasuke threatened. The blonde had his face flush a bright red. "You perv!" "For someone wearing such clothing," Sasuke rolled his eyes. The blonde's face flushed again when he realized that his clothes are what people call sexy. 

"Shut up! My mother wanted me to wear these clothes!" The blonde confessed. "Sure she did. A mother would let their young child dress so sexual." Sasuke stated. The blonde flicked him on the forehead in annoyance and turned around away from him as he crossed his arms. Sasuke growled and smirked when he saw the tail flicking like a cat who's been annoyed. He immediately grabbed the tail and pulled it. 

The blonde moaned loudly and pulled the tail from Sasuke's grasp. "You were serious! You touched my tail again!" The blonde said frantically with wide eyes. He got up and began to walk away. "I can't believe you have to come here! I actually preferred the other guy!" His tail swayed side to side in annoyance and his boots tapped loudly down the hall. Sasuke felt a huge urge to punch the person the blonde preferred to be with. "Hn, but you're now stuck with me." 

Sasuke looked at the blonde, but found an empty hallway. Sasuke felt disappointed and alone. "I don't need that boy." Sasuke thought with a scowl. Then he felt someone behind him and something thumping against his hand gently. He looked at his hand to see the same tail the blonde has. "So you didn't leave." Sasuke stated the truth. "I liked you better when you're quiet." The blonde confessed. Sasuke had a tick mark on his forehead and decided to get revenge, but didn't do anything... yet...

The tail kept on thumping unto his hand, and he soon got annoyed. "You say I'm not allowed to touch your tail, but here is your tail touching my hand." I growled. "That's because the tail can touch you, but you can't touch it." The blonde said and the tail wacked Sasuke's arm, which hurted slightly and pulled the final straw. Sasuke was about to grip onto the tail, but was soon pulled back before he can grab it. "I knew it. You are a sadistic pervert! You like it when I'm your little slave obeying to your command!" The blonde held the other boy and covered the raven's eyes as he hissed in his ear. 

Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde's hair. "Ouch!! Don't pull my hair!" The blonde whined as he lets go of Sasuke and tries to release himself from the raven's grasp. "Now what do you say?" Sasuke asked with a dominate voice. Naruto whimpered. "... I'm sorry..." "What was that? I can't hear you!" Sasuke taunted as he pulled the blonde's hair harder. "I'M SORRY!! OR DO YOU WANT ME CALL YOU MASTER!? I'M SORRY, MASTER!!" The blonde yelled in pain. 

Sasuke honestly liked it when the blonde called him master; it made him feel more dominate and powerful. "Don't call me master." The blonde nodded and sighed in relief when the raven let's go of his hair. Silence filled the hallways and between the two boys. "Why do you keep pulling my tail?" The blonde asked with tears welled up in his eyes. Sasuke looked at him and shrugged. The boy frowned. "What kind of reason is that!?" Sasuke glared at the blonde. "I'll pull your tail again if you don't stop." The blonde immediately shut his mouth and lied down on the bench behind the raven to go to sleep. 

"Bye bye, raven." The blonde said softly, which Sasuke turned around. The blonde looked at him and smiled. "What? Do you want to keep your parents waiting?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No." The blonde got up and started to walk away. "Run along now. They're looking for you." Sasuke blinked and the blonde disappeared from his sight. He sighed and grabbed the handle. Under his breath, he muttered something to the blonde. "Bye, angel."


	3. Tails..?; Part 3: Past

It has been a couple of times he has been at the church. Spent time with the blonde. Got to know the blonde's personality and how to get him embarrassed, annoyed, and mad. Sasuke looked at the church he arrived at in his parents car. "Sasuke, be nice and play fair with your friends." Mikoto smiled then she immediately abandoned him for some church friends. Fugaku just walked away to the seats and began to read the bible. 

Sasuke huffed and went to the door again, making sure to avoid the children. He turned to the side to see that man, who told him about the hallway and the demon there, wink. He nodded and opened the door to get in. When he stepped inside, a cold shiver went down his spine. He didn't understand why, and it has not faded. Sasuke looked around to find the blonde. 

"Dad, stop! He's just a human!" He heard a voice yell. "Can't you see that you won't be my little baby with him!?" Another voice yelled, and it sounded more of an adult. "Mother said to choose him! I don't think it's him anyways!" A sigh was heard. "Well shit. I can't do anything about it now, can I..?" Silence was filled the halls and Sasuke neared up to see what's going on in caution. "Raven..!" Two pairs of arms were wrapped around the brunette with force. 

Air was squeezed out of the six year old. "For a small blonde, you sure are strong!" He gasped out. Sasuke was soon dropped and his shirt was grabbed and pulled to a familiar face. "You underestimated me!?" Sasuke smirked and neared up the blonde's face that their noses were touching "Hmm... I wonder, Dobe." The blonde boy quick let the raven go with a deep blush rushing from his head to his neck. "Perv!" 

Sasuke laughed as a bead made of tears formed at the corner of his eyes. The blonde stood in silence as he watched the brunette infront of him laugh. It was a very rare sight to see. Sasuke stopped laughing for some reason. They looked at each other in silence. They felt electricity trying push them together until they are one. Naruto looked away quickly and asked. "Are we friends, Raven?" Sasuke looked deeper into the blonde's eyes and nodded. "Yeah." The blonde pouted and got up. "You know. I'm getting bored of being here all the time. I want to go somewhere else, but I'm not allowed to go anywhere with people around." 

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you allowed to go to places?" The blonde crossed his arms. "They never tell me. They said I'm too young, but I'm able to take care of myself!" He stated the last clause proudly. Sasuke stood up and grabbed the boy's arm then dragged him to the door. "They aren't here, so they won't know. Besides, I want you to know about my parents." The blonde blushed as he looked at his clothing. He's wearing a white shirt that shows his collar bones, and khakis shorts. He didn't want to be seen in these clothes. He knew he should've worn the white dress with cute pink flower designs all over it and a white ribbon tied into a bow on the waist like a belt. 

His horns, wings, and tail suddenly disappeared when he came out of the doors. His skin was burning slightly and his throat was slightly parched. He soon remembered that he is in a church. Of course he's going to feel like being burned. At least he practiced on how to make his tail, horns, and wings disappear; it just drains his energy faster. Naruto felt the raven suddenly go to a stop infront of a woman. 

She has pale skin that looks like milk, a long black dress that reaches her ankles and the sleeves almost reaches to her wrist, black flats that show her feet, a brown bag beside her to her left. The blonde felt nervous being around her for some reason, especially being under the gaze of the man across the room with slightly wide eyes. He remembered it's the guy who comes to the hall before the raven did. He cursed in his mind of his carelessness. Mother and father are going to be mad. 

The raven slid his hand into Naruto's hand and tangled their fingers together then squeezed them together gently. "Mother." He called out, but was ignored, "Mother," Again he was ignored, so he tugged her sleeve, "Mother." She finally looked up and she looked at her son with a slight glare then back down to the bible she was reading. "Mother, this my friend." Sasuke spoke, but his mother hummed and stated. "That's nice, Sasuke." Sasuke frowned at the amount of attention he has then looks at Naruto. "Let's go back." Naruto nodded happily. "Sure!" 

Sasuke continued to hold his hand, but someone grabbed the blonde by the collar and pull him back. "What are you doing to my son?" A voice sounded so cold and heartless. The blonde stayed quiet because he felt small and weak with this person. Sasuke turned around and pulled Naruto toward him. "He's my friend, Father." Naruto looked at the man and he sees a glare directed straight at him. 

The man wore dark grey pants, black shiny shoes, a white shirt underneath a dark grey attire, a black tie, and a black watch on his right wrist. His hair was naturally brushed back and it reached to the nape of his neck. The hair sticks out at the back like his son's, Sasuke, but not as obvious. His skin had more color than his pale wife. Whole she held a more gentle face, he holds an angry and agressive face that could scare off the kids. "Friends don't hold hands." The man spoke. 

The raven glared at his father held the boy's hand tighter. "Yes they do." The mother stood up and tried to sooth her husband by rubbing his arm gently, but she was pushed back harshly. "My son is not a fag like you." He stated loudly. All eyes turned to the noise. The blonde had a questioning face when he turned around. "What's a fag?" Sasuke's mother was behind them and broke their hands apart. "A spawn of Satan's work." She hissed. 

Sasuke didn't like how they treated his blonde. "Why is he a fag? He didn't do anything!" Sasuke yelled, but all was silenced when the priest came over. "What seems to be the problem?" Sasuke opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his father. "This boy is a faggot. He tried to taint my son by holding his hand." He stated with disgust. 

The priest sighed at the overreaction. "They're young, so don't assume. They can't tell right from wrong, but holding hands is not a sin," the priest looked the boys, "You two are friends, am I correct?" Sasuke nodded in response, and Naruto cheered out a "yep" and popped the "p" as he hugged the raven, but was soon pulled off by the mother. "I don't care if they're friends! I don't want that faggot near my son!" The father yelled. 

The priest tried to persuade the father that they are just friends and they are children of God. "These boys hold innocence and they cannot comprehend now. Let them enjoy the world that the Lord gave us with their innocence. Once they are old enough, they could realize why it's wrong-" The father just glared at the priest. "How about I just teach him what's right or wrong at this age! I don't want that fag near! He is corrupting my son's thoughts!" Children started crying at the fight between the two, and the others in the church tried to mind their own business. 

Sasuke's mother stood between the two boys. "Sasuke, I want you to stay away from this boy!" Naruto stood there with a teary face. He didn't do anything. Why are they treating him like this? He looked at the raven while the raven looked at him back. "Did you hear me?" The mother hissed as she pulled Sasuke ear. Sasuke didn't flinch, but continued to stare at the blonde. "Mother, at least let them say good bye." Sasuke's brother suggested, but she glared at him. "I don't want my baby near that thing!" She glared at the blonde, which made the blonde take a step away from the family in shame of himself. 

Sasuke's brother sighed. "They are friends and they won't be seeing eachother ever again after today. I don't think it'll be that bad. They only have an hour left together." She seemed to weigh the consequences with a very troubled face. "Fine..! Five minutes and you better get back before your father. He'll be arguing with the priest until the hour is over." She quickly said and she went back to take a seat. Sasuke looked at his brother and gave him a nod of thanks. 

Sasuke and Naruto fled away from the scene in silence. Sasuke closed the door behind them; they were in the hall again. Silence was hard and heartbreaking. They barely recognize eachother as friends and now they can't see each other and play. "Sorry, raven..." Naruto murmured as he released his spell. Sasuke looked at Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. You're still my friend." The blonde breathed in Sasuke's scent and snuggled against him, but soon squeaked loudly. "Why did you pull my tail!?" Naruto blushed as he pushed him away. "Remember that only I can look, or pull your tail. It's my way of you remembering me." Sasuke smiled then turned around to the door. "Bye, angel." Naruto looked down with a tear falling down. "Bye bye, raven." The door soon closed, leaving the blonde with a ghostly smile alone again. 

Sasuke returned to his family to see his mother reading again. His brother was there with a saddened aura that was only known to him. "Mother, I'm back." She looked at him and smiled. "You'll be going to be attending the Cleansing Academy." The raven looked at his mother with a smile. "Cleansing Academy?" She nodded and closed her book. "You'll be reading a different bible. It holds many verses, so you are going to memorize them all by heart." Sasuke was happy that he's going, and didn't deny his mother's wishes. "Okay, mother." 

He looked at his brother. He didn't understand why he held a gloomy aura when he returned. Sasuke stared at his brother like if it were going to give him the answers to the universe. His older brother has a face similar to his, a red shirt, a black attire, black pants, and black shoes like his father's, and a black watch on his left wrist. His brother's skin is pale, but not as pale as his mother. His hair is long and tied up in a low ponytail, which was laid upon his shoulder. 

Sasuke loves his brother very much. He knows that his brother went to the Cleansing Academy and graduated. His brother taught him a few tricks in the academy, but never the verses. The raven wanted to be as good as his older brother, but seeing his brother's saddened mood, which was not obvious to all because they don't know him as much much as he did, he wondered if he still wants to go now. 

He looked at his mother and asked. "What's the academy for if anyone could do it?" His mother raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Not everyone, so that's why there's an Academy to see which are able or not. Those who are able are sent to train and strengthen their blessings to protect those who can't defend themselves from those Saints," She explained then looked at his older brother, "Your brother is able so he became a Holy Knight to protect who he cares about." Sasuke turned and looked at the door where the blonde angel should be at when she sad the last part, but was soon pulled on the ear. "Don't even look at it." His mother scolded him. He nodded and looked forward to see a large cross with a man pinned onto it. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I'll do it," Once he opened his eyes, he looked at the doors at the corner of his eyes, "to protect him."


	4. Snowflake; Part 4: Past

It was dark, cold, and lonely. He missed him dearly, even though, he was a bastard. His head lied down on a large, plush dark red pillow with black lace as an outline. His finger wrote a word on his black cover of his bed. R-A-V-E- The door opened with a loud creak, so he quickly pulled up his crimson red blanket with black lace on the edges over his head. A woman's voice sounded in the room. "Your majesty, your dinner is ready. Your parents await for your arrival at the table." She bowed and left the room. 

He hissed at the door after uncovering his head from the crimson red blanket. He just wanted to be with his raven, but now he is grounded and he was not allowed to see him anyways. "Because of those holy people." He spoke out what is in his mind accidentally. He bit his own tongue until it bled, for he was angered that his own father forced him in his room because he was always with and talking about the so-called raven. 

The boy finally slipped out of the master bed until his feet touched the cold dark brown wooden floor. Feet padded to the wardrobe across the bed. Opening the door, he thought on what he should wear. He grabbed the clothes and brought with him to a corner behind a folding panel. The shuffles of clothes dropping on the floor and being put on were heard. 

He is not at earth; he is at hell. The rumors that humans make about hell being a fiery place are false. Hell is just a dull grey place with torches and candles to lighten the dark. The plants in hell are always wilting. The gloomy buildings are always creaking and look like they are about to fall apart any moment. Beautiful wasn't a word describe hell. 

The blond stepped out from the panel and walked out the door to the table for dinner. His simple white dress with a light blue ribbon tied in a bow around his waist to his left fluttering against the slight wind; someone left a window open. His tail flicked side to side as he walked on the red carpet with his bare feet. He knows that his father will try to get his forgiveness. 

Arriving to the table, upon his seat was a pot with a flower. A smile crept on his face as he rushed toward the delicate feature. "Dad, isn't this rare to find?" He looked up to his father across the table. After taking a look at his father, he look tired. His eye bags were shown, his lips could barely lift to smile, and his eyes were red; but everything was interrupted by his father. "Anything for my baby...!" The blond rushed around the large table and hugged his father. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The blonde then let go of his father and sat down at his seat. 

The maids walked in with food in hand and swiftly placed them before their lordships. "Today for dinner is filet mignon with rich balsamic glaze." The blond squeaked in fear because he didn't notice them, for he was distracted by his flower. "Thank you." The family spoke with gratitude, for they are respectful to their people. Naruto laughed softly in embarrassment and thanked the maid as well. 

The queen of hell sat quietly as she looked between her son and husband. "Did something happen that I should know of?" Her right eyebrow raised as a warning. "Nothing's wrong, sweety." Her husband spoke up immediately, but she looked toward her son to see if he agrees. The blond huffed and looked away. "Dad doesn't want me to be around the humans anymore, so I'm stuck here in this dull realm called hell." 

Wrinkles formed upon her forehead and between her eyebrows. Her dark pink lips are parted to show some of her clean white teeth and curved to a snarl. Those gentle hands turned into deadly fists on the table. She was like a kettle; she was heating with anger and is about to spill the hot tea. 

The blond never thought that his beautiful red head mother would have such an ugly face, but this proved him wrong. His fingers fumbled on his lap and a bead of sweat crawled down his spine. He looked at his father, who was sweating ferociously and his hands were clasped together infront of his face as if he were praying for his life to be spared. "Naruto, did you get caught by these... these... holy posers at your time at... earth?" Her sickly sweet voice filled their ears like poison; her smile wasn't helping the mood. 

He couldn't speak, nor could he breathe normally. "Cat got your tongue?" Her entangled hands raised to support her chin as she leaned forward slightly. "N-no! I wasn't caught with my wings or tail!-" A fist connected to the table with a loud boom which rattled the glass plates and utensils. "Liar! Why else would your father kept you here!" Naruto yelped at the clamorous rage before him. Her eyes squinted at her husband and tapped her nails upon the table in a rhythm. Naruto's father took in a breath of air before speaking. "A-Uh... A human boy saw my- our baby in his... in his true form..." 

The rhythmic taps stopped almost in an instant. "A human boy, you say?" The father nodded as he glued his eyes shut. Soon a loud sigh of relief was heard. "Thank goodness. I thought an angel found him." Her eyes widen slightly in realization; her eyes shifted to her son. Her lips stretched to a curvy smile. "Is it that boy you see at church, sweety?" Naruto nodded as he looked at his plate of barely touched food. His stomache ached at the thought of raven's mother and father not accepting him as his friend. "It's no biggie then-" His mother was cut off by his father. "That boy is going to the academy." 

Nothing, but wind filled the thick, suffocating silence. Her smile dropped as well as her hands. "Sweety..." The blond's heart swelled in his throat. "You are not to see him again." He nodded to those hurtful words. "You'll understand why when you get older, okay?" His nose reddened and his appetite vanished. "Yes, mother." 

The tension did not fade, so he got up, grabbed his flower, and walked toward the door. "Where do you think you're going? You didn't touch your food." His mother's sunken eyes didn't give him any comfort, only guilt. "I'm not that hungry, mom. And, dad, thanks for the snowflake; it's beautiful." He lowered his head to avoid anymore contact and walked to the hallway before his parents get a word out. 

Little droplets of tears dropped onto the snowflake in the pot without the boy noticing. He laid the pot onto the large desk next to his bed then slowly padded to the bathroom. Red eyes filled with tears isn't what you'd call beautiful, but, in hell, it's considered as precious and sacred. The snowflake on the desk was dripping tears as if it were crying for the boy. A small murmur was heard as fingers caressed the reflection on the mirror. 

"I'm crying..."


	5. Goal; Part 5: Past

A groan was made once the body was thrown against a tree. The dark hair was messy with dirt and twigs. "Are you done already?" A voice sounded mockingly. With a shuttering breath of pain, he stood up once again. "I'm not done." With trembling hands, he gripped the torn up bible on the dirt and looked at his teacher in the eye. 

His fingers flipped quickly through the pages as he sensei got ready to make his new move. The teacher made a circle then a symbol with his finger, leaving a trail of glowing red, and said a verse as well: "Psalm 34:18 The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit." From the glowing symbol, three balls of fire came out in full speed. The boy frowned at his attacker. "1 John 5:18 We know that anyone born of God does not continue sin; the One who was born of God keeps them safe, and evil cannot harm them!" He exclaimed as quickly as he could. Before the fireballs hit him, a dark purple light bursts out his small body. 

The boy knew his magic could not keep up with his teacher's, so he was blown away by the exploding fireball, but he hasn't let go of the bible. He knew that his teacher must have knew all the verses in the bible since he did not have one. He clutched his bible in frustration. "I... I'm... I'm not done." The legs shook like legs of a newborn fawn when he tried to stand up again. He misplaced his footing, so fell on the ground with his arms tiring out. He groaned at the impact since his bruises are mostly on the front. "You're done for today. Go home and rest." His teacher turned around to gather his things, but a gasp and nearly silent yell of agonizing pain slowed him down. "Who said you were finished teaching? You're not finished with your job!" 

The teacher still continued forward because his judgement was correct, this boy cannot fight no more. Once he got close to his things, a yell was heard. "Psalm 138:3 In the day when I cried out, you answered me, and made me bold with strength in my soul!" He looked down and saw two shadows. In his knowledge, the boy has two elements: dark and fire. He instinctively grabbed the items and took a leap away from the danger, but saw that the large ball of flames was dispelled soon. 

This boy has some potential. He is able to make a third class attack. 

He eyed the small dark hair boy in interest. "Stop!" The boy slowed down the flips of the pages to a stop and awaited his teacher's next command. "Tell me. What is your goal?" He asked as he walked closer. The raven clenched his tiny fists as his chest heaved. "To protect those I care about!" The teacher's calm voice shifter to a happy one. "That's good. I'm sure you're going to be able to pass the academy." The boy smiled brightly and puffed out his chest slightly to prove his dominance of the subject. "Of course I will! I'll become a Holy Knight!" A questioning gaze was sent as a response. "Why not a priest?" 

The boy stuck out his tongue, wrinkled his nose, and squinted his eyes in displeasure. "I wanna fight the evil things." He slipped out a slight chuckle. "Priests also fight in battle." The young boy struck his nose in the air and crossed his arms. "Staying in a church is not fighting." The teacher hummed, understanding the boy's decision. "You never told me your name. What is it?" The boy asked when he realized. "You don't deserve to know my name, yet. If you graduate the academy, I'll probably let you know." The raven huffed then smirked. "I will graduate. Besides, you don't know my name, so I won't tell you mine, too." The teacher smiled. "Your name is Sasuke. Chao!" The boy watched in anger as his teacher made symbol and was swallowed into the ground. 

He didn't teach me anything, and he left!

It has been a week since he saw his friend, so the long days grew longer by the time; He was alone again. 

He walked toward the church where is parents should be once he finished his training. He knew that his father would ask someone to get him started before getting him in the academy. His father only wanted his clan to be the best of the best, especially since his oldest son was in part of the Ten Holy Knights. 

He stopped outside the church because he heard yelling. "What do you mean you're leaving?! You'll shame our clan's name!" It was his father; but there was no indication who's he yelling at, or why he's yelling. A bang was heard, like a hand struck onto a table. "Rethink your decision. This is for the best for you." The voice was softer than usual since it was his other talking. "Me staying in the Ten Holy Knights means the best for you, not for me. My decision is final." The boy finally understood that his brother is leaving the Ten Holy Knights. 

Silence took in place of the argument. The boy took caution of what's to come. His father would be most likely angered, knowing that he did not learn any versus to use. His eyes wavered when the sound of the door slamming open and close in the church. The footsteps went toward his "hiding spot." A voice startled him. "Have you finished your training, little brother?" It was his dear brother. "Itachi, what do you mean that you're leaving the Ten Holy Knights? Why?" 

He asked question after question, but his brother kneeled down then poked him on the forehead with his middle and index finger. With the unexpected impact to his forehead, he straightened up his poster, calmed down, and looked at his brother in the eye with puffed up cheeks. "Come on! You know that I hate that!" He rubbed the spot with care. His brother laughed gently and rubbed his messy hair. "Now for your question. That will be answered in another time." 

His brother stood up and walked along the street toward the busy streets. He watched at his brother's figure become blurry. He didn't understand why. His brother has everything that anyone could want. He is the pride of his clan, especially to their father. But, he- himself can't even hold ball of fire for a while like his brother could. The magic was a third class attack as well; it was a basic attack. 

"Son, you've finished training so soon?" A familiar voice called out to him. He turned around to see his father crossing his arms. "Yes, father." His father nodded and looked toward where he last saw his brother. "Don't be like your foolish brother. Take his place in the Ten Holy Knights." He puffed out his small chest. "That was my goal from the start!" At the moment for the first time, he saw his father smile with pride. "That's my boy." His father commented as he walked back into the church. 

He walked toward the tree next the church and climbed to a high branch that could hold his weight. He stared at the sunset before his mother called him to get in the car to go home. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, will become strong and become a Holy Knight." He lied his head on the tree then his mind then lingered to a angelic friend. 

(1280 words)


End file.
